deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Vasil Levski vs Davy Crockett (Collab with MilenHD)
It's a battke between two folkheroes, reolutionaires, and national icons! Vasil Levski: The national hero of Bulgaria who made his country rise up and be free vs Davy Crockett: Texan frontiersman who fought, bled and died with his fellow Texans in the infamous Battle of the Alamo. Vasil Levski Vasil Levski was born Vasil Ivanov Kunchev(18 July 1837 – 18 February 1873), was a Bulgarian revolutionary and is a national hero of Bulgaria. Dubbed the Apostle of Freedom, Levski ideologised and strategised a revolutionary movement to liberate Bulgaria from Ottoman rule. Founding the Internal Revolutionary Organisation, Levski sought to foment a nationwide uprising through a network of secret regional committees. Born in the Sub-Balkan town of Karlovo to middle class parents, Levski became an Orthodox monk before emigrating to join the two Bulgarian Legions in Serbia and other Bulgarian revolutionary groups. Abroad, he acquired the nickname Levski, "Lionlike". After working as a teacher in Bulgarian lands, he propagated his views and developed the concept of his Bulgaria-based revolutionary organisation, an innovative idea that superseded the foreign-based detachment strategy of the past. In Romania, Levski helped institute the Bulgarian Revolutionary Central Committee, composed of Bulgarian expatriates. During his tours of Bulgaria, Levski established a wide network of insurrectionary committees. Ottoman authorities, however, captured him at an inn near Lovech and executed him by hanging in Sofia. Levski looked beyond the act of liberation: he envisioned a "pure and sacred"Bulgarian republic of ethnic and religious equality. His concepts have been described as a struggle for human rights, inspired by the progressive liberalism of the French Revolution and 19th century Western European society. Levski is commemorated with monuments in Bulgaria and Serbia, and numerous national institutions bear his name. In 2007, he topped a nationwide television poll as the all-time greatest Bulgarian. Davy Crockett David "Davy" Crockett (August 17, 1786 – March 6, 1836) was a 19th-century American folk hero, frontiersman, soldier, and politician. He is commonly referred to in popular culture by the epithet "King of the Wild Frontier". He represented Tennessee in the U.S. House of Representatives and served in the Texas Revolution. Crockett grew up in East Tennessee, where he gained a reputation for hunting and storytelling. After being made a colonel in the militia of Lawrence County, Tennessee, he was elected to the Tennessee state legislature in 1821. During the Creek War (which was part of the War of 1812), Crockett left his family and enlisted as a scout with Francis Jones's Company of Mounted Rifleman, part of the Second Regiment of Volunteer Mounted Riflemen. They served under Colonel John Coffee in the war, marching south into present-day Alabama and taking an active part in the fighting. Crockett often hunted wild game for the soldiers, and felt better suited to that role than the killing of Creek warriors and families. In 1825, Crockett was elected to the U.S. Congress, where he vehemently opposed many of the policies of President Andrew Jackson, most notably the Indian Removal Act. Crockett's opposition to Jackson's policies led to his defeat in the 1831 elections. He won again in 1833, then narrowly lost in 1835, prompting his angry departure to Texas (then the Mexican state of Tejas) shortly thereafter. In early 1836, Crockett took part in the Texas Revolution and was killed at the Battle of the Alamo in March. Crockett became famous in his own lifetime for larger-than-life exploits popularized by stage plays and almanacs. After his death, he continued to be credited with acts of mythical proportion. These led in the 20th century to television and movie portrayals, and he became one of the best-known American folk heroes. X-Factors Physicality Davy Crockett was a pure frontiersmen. As a scout he can trudge the whole frontier on foot and on horseback with ease. He was also a man with an impressive feat of strength, having hunted wild game, wrestled bears, and even killed said bears by sneaking into their caves.Vasil on the other hand.Levski was no pushover either,he travelled whole Bulgaria,Serbia and Wallachia,he slept in mountains,forests,bushes and abounded houses.He also fought deadly animals like wolves,boars,lynxes and bears. Experience Davy Crockett may have been famous for dying in his only battle in Texas Revolution; the Battle of Alamo. But he was already an experienced soldier, scout and officer before that battle. He fought during the Creek War and the War of 1812. He fought in battles such as Talladega, Forth Strotter, and during the infamous Florida Expedition where many Creeks were massacred and killed.For Vasil it is known that he killed a lot of Ottomans but they were mostly skirmishes,but he has a notable victory against the Ottomans in Belgrade between 3-5 June 1862.After all,he might be a good at startegy but he was mostly skirmisher Strategy Both were great leaders of men. Davy Crockett was a prominent figure in keeping the Texans' hope alive during the Battle of Alamo. But he was also a gifted tactician before the Revolution. He led soldiers during the Creek Wars in many battles as well as in conducting group or solo reconaiscance missions to enemy territory.Like any other Bulgarian,Levski is creative and smart managed to hide silently and shot the Turks before they even know whats happening,also his victory near Belgrade,gived the Bulgarians more hope for independence and he managed to push the Ottomans to their knees. Logistics While Davy Crockett was know to be a gentlemen himself; being a politician and having his own riches. He and his men were virtually lacking resources during the Battle of Alamo, leading to their eventual downfall.Levski,like any other Bulgarian the word "gentleman" never existed for him(because he had harsh live),while he always healed the wound ones,he had low supplies,but he was always supplied by his comittitees or by the local people,in manner different from Crockett,his downfall was that he was betrayed by priest Krystjo and some other unknown unpatriotical Bulgarians Notes * Battle ends at 18th March * Votes must be complete with weapons and x-factors comparisons and edges. There must be an adequate reason why you choose that warrior. * Sorry for the lack of pictures :( Battle Trekking in the middle of the frontier, Vasil Levski and 4 of his Bulgarian patriots are trying to find a safe refuge to recoup. They came across a thick forest overridden with trees and bushes, but these tough Bulgarians pushed through it like nothing. Unbeknownst to them however, the legendary Davy Crockett and 4 other Texan patriots spotted them creeping through the forest. Like Vasil, Davy and his men were also taking refuge in the same forest. Not wanting to give away their positions, and thinking that these men were there hunting them, Davy now decided to fight. With his men in tow, they sneak closer into the unwitting expendable Bulgarians. Making a semi-circle with the oncoming Bulgarians in front of them, Davy and his men aimed their rifles and fired. Vasil and his men were surprised by the sudden attack, and they all fall to the ground panicking. One unlucky Bulgarian was instantly hit in the face. Grabbing his twin blunderbuss pistols, Vasil opened fire as he ordered his men to fall back. As Davy and his men were reloading, Vasil kills one Texan with his pistols. Vasil and the Bulgarians then quickly dash away, but Davy and his men gave chase. With the Bulgarians in front of them, Davy circles around with a shotgun on hand, before surprising one fleeing Bulgarian and kills him with buckshot to the chest. With the rest of fleeing Bulgarians almost out of their reach, the tenacious Davy orders his men to pursue them nonetheless. The Bulgarians on the other hand, managed to elude the chasing Texans. The forest was quiet yet again, and there was no sign of the Bulgarians. The Texans cursed at their bad luck for loosing the Bulgarians when they almost have them. The calm Davy who was an experienced tracker, finds the trail where the Bulgarians fled while his men were bickering. He soon finds out that the Bulgarians did manage to escape the jungle and into the outside plains and so he orders his men to continue the chase. Not wanting to let the Bulgarians escape just yet, the excited Texans followed Davy. As the Texans came out of the jungle and into the open plains, the tracks Davy was following soon ended. Suddenly, Vasil Levski and his men, who were lying in wait, stood up and opened fire with their weapons. The tide of the battle changed, and soon it was the Texans who were now ambushed. Davy took one rifle round to the shoulder and falls to the ground. One Texan was hit in the groin with a rifle round and he falls to the ground with a loud cry. The Texans tried to return fire, but their rifles lacked the range to hit the Bulgarians. While the Bulgarians, with their more advanced rifles, easily potshot the Texans like game. Vasil then orders his men to charge, and the Bulgarians swarmed in yelling. One unfortunate Texan was speared through the gut and pinned on the ground crying. With all the carnage that was happening, the wounded Davy crawled away from the battle back into the trees. Vasil, in bloodlust, disembowls one Texan in the gut, and as the crying Texan fell to the ground clutching his opened belly, Vasil beheads him from the neck. With all the Texans dead, Vasil and his remaining Bulgarian regrouped. Thinking that the battle was over and with Vasil comforting his soldiers, Davy was lying in wait with a rifle and an ax in hand. Davy stood up as the Bulgarians were busy cheering, and he threw his ax towards them. The surprised Bulgarians managed to dodge the ax, and it landed right in the center of the group. Davy soon followed up with a rifle shot, and while the round didn't hit the Bulgarians, it did hit the ax head which split the bullet in two, and the two fragments managed to mortally hit two of Vasil's remaining Bulgarians. Putting a bayonet on his rifle, Davy decided to finally finish this once and for all. He charges towards the awestrucked Vasil and thrusts his bayonet. Vasil was speared in the shoulder with the bayonet, and he slumps to the ground with Davy on top of him. Davy then raises his rifle yet again and tries to stab Vasil in the chest, but Vasil manages to use his sword and slice off Davy's leg. Davy fell to the ground yelling and cursing in pain. One-legged and defenceless, Davy can only look up to Vasil as the Buglarian raises his saber and chops of his head. Vasil, tired and wounded, yells in victory. Winner: Vasil Levski Expert's Opinion Experts believe that Vasil won because he was carrying the better and more advanced percussion firearms against Davy's inferior flintlock firearms. He was also carrying the better melee weapon and strategy to seal him the win. Category:Blog posts